wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Warcraft movie images
General Warcraft movie images File:Warcraft_movie-Khadgar's_spellbook.jpg|Khadgar's spellbook from @benschnetzercom (Ben Schnetzer) File:Warcraft_movie_international_poster.jpg|International poster from @Legendary File:Warcraft UK Poster.jpg|From @universaluk (UniversalPicturesUK) File:Warcraft-movie-uk-tix-new-facebook.jpg|May 30, 2016 UK release banner File:Warcraft movie-Lothar blue splash-ChTV4KVUYAAVc8G.png File:Warcraft movie-Teaser Alliance gear in WoW-ChPIvP0U4AAN4iT.jpg|Alliance transmog teaser? From @Warcraft File:Warcraft movie-Teaser Horde gear in WoW-ChPIvPzUoAE--7m.jpg|Horde transmog teaser? From @Warcraft File:Legends_stand_Together-CeaMqCgUEAAG-wt.jpg|From @warcraftmovie File:Durotan-Fight_With_Honor-Cgk_gQVUUAA9Fpf.jpg|From @warcraftmovie File:Torn_between_worlds-CeVCyv4VIAABL_M.jpg|Garona - "Torn between worlds" from @ warcraftmovie File:Lothar-War is Not The Only Option-CdiZR9BUUAEtaxR.jpg|Lothar - "War is Not The Only Option" from @ warcraftmovie File:Orgrim-Unite or Perish-CdtUbfzVAAERu2D.png|Orgrim - "Unite or Perish" from @ warcraftmovie File:Warcraft The Beginning poster.jpg|Official "Warcraft: The Beginning" movie poster File:Warcraft Poster.jpg|First official movie poster File:Lothar_Warcraft_movie.jpeg|Anduin Lothar File:Anduin_Lothar_running.jpg|Anduin Lothar early File:Durotan_closeup.jpg|Durotan File:Orgrim_Doomhammer_looking_down.jpg|Orgrim Doomhammer File:Stormwind_City-Warcraft_movie-from_i09.jpg|Stormwind City from io9 File:Warcraft Character Poster 01.jpg|Durotan poster File:Warcraft Character Poster 02.jpg|Lothar poster File:Warcraft 01.jpg|Trailer screenshot - Durotan File:Warcraft 03.jpg|Trailer screenshot - Steps of Stormwind Cathedral File:Warcraft 04.jpg|Trailer screenshot - Orgrim File:Warcraft 05.jpg|Trailer screenshot - Gryphon to Dalaran File:Warcraft 06.jpg|Trailer screenshot - Garona File:Warcraft 07.jpg|Trailer screenshot - Flying gryphon to battle File:Warcraft 08.jpg|Trailer screenshot - King Llane File:Warcraft_movie_logo_medium.png|From Legendary movie web site File:Warcraft Textless Poster.jpg|Durotan, sword, and Lothar File:Warcraft movie trailer RSVP BlizzCon2015.jpg|RSVP in email for trailer launch File:Warcraft movie trailer launch-CS2fZUfUcAAklHo large.jpg|Annuncement for trailer launch in email File:Warcraft Textless Poster 2.jpg File:Warcraft-Movie-Banner-01.jpg File:Warcraft-Movie-Banner-02.jpg File:Warcraft Unite Banner.jpg Warcraft-movie-images-hi-res-3.jpg Warcraft-movie-images-hi-res-12.jpg Warcraft-movie-images-hi-res-13.jpg Warcraft-movie-images-hi-res-14.jpg Warcraft-movie-images-hi-res-15.jpg Warcraft-movie-images-hi-res-16.jpg Warcraft-movie-images-hi-res-18.jpg Warcraft-movie-images-hi-res-19.jpg Warcraft-movie-images-hi-res-22.jpg Warcraft-movie-images-hi-res-23.jpg Warcraft-movie-images-hi-res-1.jpg Warcraft-movie-images-hi-res-11.jpg Warcraft Unite Textless Banner.jpg Warcraft Textless Character Poster 03.jpg Warcraft Textless Character Poster 04.jpg Warcraft Textless Character Poster 05.jpg Warcraft Textless Character Poster 06.jpg Warcraft Textless Character Poster 07.jpg Warcraft Textless Character Poster 08.jpg Warcraft Textless Character Poster 09.jpg Warcraft Textless Character Poster 10.jpg Warcraft Textless Character Poster 11.jpg Warcraft Textless Character Poster 12.jpg Warcraft movie tumblr :From WarcraftMovie.tumblr.com. File:Battleaxe-Warcraftmovie Tumblr 1200.png File:Doomhammer-Warcraftmovie Tumblr 1200.png File:Dragonsword-Warcraftmovie Tumblr 1200.png File:Medivh's Staff-Warcraftmovie Tumblr 1200.png File:Llane_Lothar_Taria-Warcraftmovie_Tumblr_1200.jpg File:Gul'dan_Orgim_Durotan_Blackhand-Warcraftmovie_Tumblr_1200.jpg File:Khadgar-Find_the_Truth-Warcraftmovie_Tumblr_1200.jpg File:For the Alliance-Warcraftmovie Tumblr 1200.jpg File:For the Horde-Warcraftmovie Tumblr 1200.jpg Warcraft IMAX Poster 01.jpg Warcraft IMAX Poster 02.jpg :Some of these have been replaced with larger sources (Chinese versions, Blizzplanet, etc.). File:Durotan-Warcraftmovie Tumblr-original.jpg File:Draka-Warcraftmovie Tumblr-original.jpg File:Lothar-Warcraftmovie Tumblr-original.jpg File:Garona-Warcraftmovie Tumblr-original.jpg File:Gul'dan-Warcraftmovie Tumblr-original.jpg File:Medivh-Warcraftmovie Tumblr-original.jpg File:Blackhand-Warcraftmovie Tumblr-original.jpg File:Khadgar-Warcraftmovie Tumblr-original.jpg File:Orgrim-Warcraftmovie Tumblr-original.jpg File:Llane-Warcraftmovie Tumblr-original.jpg File:Taria-Warcraftmovie Tumblr-original.jpg Character posters :Some of these have been replaced with larger sources (Chinese versions, Blizzplanet, etc.). File:Warcraft movie poster - Durotan.jpg File:Warcraft movie poster - Lothar.jpg File:Warcraft movie poster - Blackhand.jpg File:Warcraft movie poster - King Llane.jpg File:Warcraft movie poster - Orgim.jpg File:Warcraft movie poster - Lady Taria.jpg File:Warcraft movie poster - Garona.jpg File:Warcraft movie poster - Gul'dan.jpg File:Warcraft movie poster - Khadgar.jpg File:Warcraft movie poster - Medivh.jpg File:Warcraft_movie_poster_-_Draka.jpg June 8, 2016 Fan First Event, San Francisco From Fandyllic of items from IMAX 3D Fan First Event at AMC Metreon, San Francisco. File:Lanyards_front-WarcraftMovie-FanFirstEvent.jpeg File:Lanyards_back-WarcraftMovie-FanFirstEvent.jpeg File:Mini_poster-WarcraftMovie-FanFirstEvent.jpeg May 2016 Worldwide Premiere, France From Allocine.fr. File:Warcraft movie premiere-France-Rex exterior.jpg File:Warcraft movie premiere-France-2orcs ClanOrcs.jpg File:Warcraft movie premiere-France-orc in lobby.jpg File:Warcraft movie premiere-France-paladin in lobby.jpg File:Warcraft movie premiere-France-human elf ClanHumans.jpg File:Warcraft movie premiere-France-4 ClanHumans.jpg File:Warcraft movie premiere-France-elf alliance banner.jpg May 2016 Visits to ILM Mostly from Collider.com and /FILM. File:Warcraft_movie-3-side-by-side-slice-600x200.jpg|From Collider.com File:Warcraft_movie-kebbell-durotan-mocap-group.jpg|From /FILM File:Warcraft_movie-durotan-frostwolf-side-by-side.jpg|From /FILM May 2016 Press Set Tour Mostly from @ManMadeMoon. File:Warcraft_movie_tour_room_from_Duncan_Jones.jpg File:May_2016_press_set_tour_Doomhammer.jpg File:Lady Taria dress back closeup.jpg File:Lady Taria dress back.jpg File:May_2016_press_set_tour_Orgrim_costume.jpg File:Duncan_Jones_with_cosplay_orc.jpg On set photos Mostly from @ManMadeMoon. File:Travis as Lothar with slates.jpg File:Travis and Duncan discussion.jpg File:Council of Stormwind set.jpg File:Stormwind Goldshire sign being assembled.jpg File:Woadside Inn-Warcraft movie set.jpg File:Stormwind Hero's Call Board-Warcraft movie set.jpg File:Stormwind streets set-large.jpg File:Alliance_mailbox-on_set.jpg File:Beware of Kobolds on movie set.jpg File:Alliance_village_exterior_set-CgldeNcUYAE-2o3.jpg File:Lions_Pride_inn_with_people-CglXPeQUUAE5kW_.jpg File:Lions_Pride_inn_unoccupied-CglakZnUoAE3DCP.jpg File:Warcraft_Movie-Interior_of_Gul'dan's_hut.jpg File:Warcraft_Movie-Painting_in_Gul'dan's_hut.jpg File:Warcraft movie crew reviewing.jpg File:DJ in throne room on set.jpg File:Short_musket_box-maybe_Warcraft_movie_prop.jpg File:Movie_weapons_cache_table-Cde2dvnUsAA9CeX.jpg File:Movie_weapons_cache_room-Cde2d0VUUAALlL7.jpg File:Warcraft_movie-audio_mix_studio.jpg File:Warcraft_movie-Camera_shooting_Duncan.jpg Misc File:Movie_funko_figures_display-Cdo6w-kVAAEhNNM.jpg File:Warcraft_movie-kazinsky-orgrim-mocap-smile.jpg|From IGN Fan images File:Warcraft_movie-Durotan_Tsingtao_box.jpg File:Warcraft_movie-Tsingtao_beer_inside_collector_box.jpg File:Warcraft movie premiere-Donna Dickens for HitFix-cosplayers.png|From Donna Dickens of HitFix.com File:Warcraft movie premiere-Donna Dickens for HitFix-throne orc seat.png|From Donna Dickens of HitFix.com File:Warcraft_Movie_Premiere_countries_and_dates.jpg|From Warcraft Movie Fan Group File:Orgrim_statue_from_floor-Arclight-Cg6COexWkAAgUgW.jpg File:Warcraft_movie-Orgrim_statue-CfE3xfLW4AEoF8M.jpg File:Group_movie_poster_fixed-q6S10dL.jpg|Garona color and faction positions fixed by fan ( Klingers) PAX East 2016 From @ManMadeMoon (Duncan Jones). File:Rob_Kazinsky-Orcs_Must_Live_poster-PAX2016-CgvwzOqWYAEu42d.jpg Legendary's Warcraft Experience in China From @QuassRPG. File:Chinese WarcraftMovie exhibition-Legendary Warcraft Experience.jpg File:Chinese WarcraftMovie exhibition-Durotan.jpg File:Chinese WarcraftMovie exhibition-Dark Portal.jpg File:Chinese WarcraftMovie exhibition-Karazhan.jpg File:Chinese WarcraftMovie exhibition-closeup SW.jpg File:Chinese WarcraftMovie exhibition-cathedral.jpg File:Chinese WarcraftMovie exhibition-Guldan.jpg File:Chinese WarcraftMovie exhibition-orc bldgs.jpg Joy City mall (Chengdu, China) File:Model-of-The-Doomhammer-04_RT-in_china-1600x900.jpg|Warcraft with Doomhammer (1600x900) File:Warcraft_ChinaTour_Joycity_01.jpg|Warcraft with Doomhammer outside File:Warcraft_ChinaTour_Joycity_02.jpg|Stormwind throne File:Warcraft_ChinaTour_Joycity_03.jpg|Stormwind knight? File:Warcraft_ChinaTour_Joycity_04.jpg|Orc hut display with Orgrim in background File:Warcraft_ChinaTour_Joycity_05.jpg|Orc hut display with crowd File:Skin painting inside orc tent.jpg|From File:Orc tent interior.jpg|From File:Orc tent roof skulls.jpg|From File:Orc tent draenei skulls.jpg|From ;Sample character descriptions? File:Elf-o6amT42.jpg|A graceful but mysterious race whose history dates back to the ancient time of Azeroth. File:Khadgar-sJHRGnj.jpg|The apprentice who resists his fate. File:Medivh-L533LiS.jpg|The powerful guardian of Azeroth.He defends the world with infinite power. File:Mage-NEr402W.jpg|Powerful spell-caster who defends the world. Screen captures from official teaser File:Warcraft_movie_teaser-King_Llane_and_Lady_Taria-1920x794.png|Could be Anduin Lothar with sword File:Warcraft_movie_teaser-Orcs_wolf_burning_fields-1920x794.png BlizzCon 2015 File:WarcraftCast-at-BlizzCon2015.jpg|Panelists at press movie panel; Duncan Jones, Toby Kebbell, Ben Foster, Dominic Cooper, Clancy Brown, Daniel Wu, and Paula Patton (Chris Hardwick to the left of Duncan Jone was out of frame) Empire magazine, Dec 2015 - Apocalypse WoW File:Empire_Dec2015_Apocalypse_WoW-pg60-61.jpg|Page 60-61 title spread File:Empire_Dec2015_Apocalypse_WoW-pg62-63.jpg|Page 62-63 article SDCC 2015 File:SDCC2015-Warcraft_poster-Durotan.jpg|Durotan movie poster File:SDCC2015-Warcraft_poster-Llane.jpg|Anduin Lothar movie poster Clean-warcraft-movie-logo-june-2016-1920x1000.jpg|Official newest movie logo for 2016 from SDCC 2015. Circa BlizzCon 2014 File:Warcraft_movie_logo_Nov2014_1024x554.jpg|Official newer movie logo revealed at BlizzCon 2014. WarcraftFilmPoster.jpg|Llane's sword? Promotional Poster Doomhammer Promotional Poster.jpg|Doomhammer Promotional Poster File:Warcraft movie-fightForTheHordeAlliance.jpg File:ALLIANCE WALLPAPER DESKTOP 1600X900.jpg File:HORDE WALLPAPER DESKTOP 1600X900.jpg File:Warcraft movie-llane poster.jpg|King Llane Alliance Promotion Poster File:Warcraft movie-orgrim poster.jpg|Orgrim Horde Promotion Poster File:Ben Foster-2EqAxP7.png|Ben Foster (Medivh) File:Ben Schnetzer-O2pC4Dy.png|Ben Schnitzer (Khadgar) File:Clancy Brown-t0JGW2x.png|Clancy Brown (Blackhand) File:Paula Patton-249mEZW.png|Paula Patton (Garona) File:Rob Kazinsky-0yFgakM.png|Rob Kazinsky (Orgrim) File:Toby Kebbell-i89SA0x.png|Toby Kebbell (Durotan) File:Travis Fimmel-wmSalfV.png|Travis Fimmel (Lothar) File:Fight-for-the-alliance-faction logo only.jpg File:Fight-for-the-horde-faction logo only.jpg ;Props seen at BlizzCon 2014 WarcraftMovie.JPG WarcraftMovie1.JPG WarcraftMovie2.JPG WarcraftMovie3.JPG WarcraftMovie4.JPG WarcraftMovie5.JPG WarcraftMovie6.JPG WarcraftMovie7.JPG WarcraftMovie8.JPG WarcraftMovie9.JPG WarcraftMovie10.JPG SDCC 2014 File:WcMovieLogo Aug2014.jpg|Official movie logo revealed at SDCC 2014. Circa BlizzCon 2013 File:BlizzCon2013-Dalaran1.jpg File:BlizzCon2013-Draenor.jpg File:BlizzCon2013-Ironforge.jpg File:BlizzCon2013-Stormwind.jpg References Category:Warcraft movie